The Coldest Fire
by Halanime
Summary: Gray and Natsu have been kicked out of the guild for a week. With Erza's strict warnings and promises of death, they head off...What will they discover during this time away from Fairy tail? And what's in the package? GrayXNatsu.Lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my good people! So I've been wanting to right a fanfic for Natsu and Gray (Grey?) for quite a while now, and it wasn't until I got off for the holidays that I could even really begin to think about a plot for this story. So here it is, the first chapter to what I hope will be a short story (3 chaps tops? We'll see..) about these two (soon to be) lovers (mwahaha). It was really late when I wrote this and I'm pretty sure I caught all of my mistakes but if not...do not hesitate to tell me! Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Usual disclaimer:I do not own this anime (duh) or these characters (obviously) and what you're about to read right here about .55 seconds from now is YAOI= Boys doing delicious things to other boys for no reason other than for our (and their) pure enjoyment. And for love, of course. (Oh and there's a bit of cursing. ****Of the necessary kind. :D)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Baka!"<p>

The stone wall crumbled as Natsu slumped to the ground, the last bit of his energy seeping away from him.

"I'm not…finished with you…"

The dragon slayer could barely lift himself off the ground as pain shot through his body like tiny bolts. He coughed until he couldn't breathe, as a dark, thick liquid appeared before him on the ground.

_Blood…_

He could barely make out Gray's figure as he ran towards him, yelling words only some of which he was able to hear.

"Idiot…can't even…Natsu!"

And then it was cold.

* * *

><p>They were at it. Again.<p>

"Natsu, please just get some rest…"

"No! I won't let this idiot think he's stronger me!"

"You're calling me the idiot?"

"What does it look like?"

"Stop this NOW!"

Erza had jumped on top of the wooden table and separated the two like clockwork; she had done this so many times she didn't even have to think about it, her body did it for her automatically-muscle memory.

She tugged the white scarf and silver chain and pulled them close, death in her glare.

She meant business.

"I've had enough of this! Our last mission was almost compromised because of you two! This arguing needs to stop!"

"Blame this stripper he…!"

"Damn fire breather can't even….!"

"Don't even start you….!"

Pink blurred with blue-fire melted ice -water enveloped flames-and then there was red.

"ENOUGH!"

Erza ripped the boys a part and flung them into opposite walls, forcing spectators to take shield under the other tables. Mirajane hummed as she wiped a beer mug dry, sending a wink to a crushed natsu who was struggling to break free from the brick wall next to her. He grinned and gave her a weak thumbs up with his free hand.

"I've had it. We've all grown weary of this bickering. It's time to do something about it."

The redhead hopped off the table and peeled gray off the wall, dragging him by the chain towards a struggling Natsu.

"This is what we're going to do." She pulled the pink haired boy off the brick and sat them both down on the bench. Her hands coiled around their slender necks.

"No fighting! Listen. No missions for the rest of the week"

"What..!"

"But I…"

Erza roared, fire glistened in her eyes as she tightened her grip. "LISTEN!"

Silence.

Deep breath. " Instead, I want you both to run an errand for the guild."

"What kind of…"

"How lame…"

Squeeze. "Did I say I was finished?"

Pink and blue hair shook violently, wanting nothing more than to be free from Erza's clutches.

"I want both of you..." tighter squeeze, suffocating sounds "…to take a package for me to Lamia scales. This is of utmost importance and if anything happens to this package…"

Her nails dug deep into blue skin, the boys clawed at her hands for release. "…I will kill you."

The minute she released them they fell to the ground, gasping desperately for air and too fatigued to complain about it. She walked towards the bar where Makarov sat, smoking a cigarette and holding a small package wrapped in a delicate blue cloth, tied with a gold string and with it the classic parched paper scroll.

"Natsu! Gray!"

He bounded off the stool and landed on top of the limp forms, dropping the package into a flaccid hand.

"Take care of this. Now."

And that was that.

* * *

><p>"Good job ice breath we couldn't even get lucy to come with us…"<p>

"How the hell is that my fault, the only reason why we're in this mess is because you're so damn weak…."

"You think you're stronger?"

"Always so damn clingy to lucy…"

"You want me to pummel you?"

"Bring it on you flaming idiot!"

"No good stripper…!"

"Can't even fight…!"

Punches were thrown, colors clashed, and after an hour or so of constant bickering they found themselves exhausted and no further than where they had begun.

In front of the guild.

They could feel Erza's hot breath on the back of their necks as her eyes burned flames of death. One good kick and they were on their way, shooting off in the general direction of…where were they going again? Who knew? All they had on the mind was falling…and landing…

As Natsu flailed his arms like the idiot he was, Gray released a shot of energy, blanketing the ground with snow to soften his fall. Unfortunately the circle of snow didn't extend to Natsu's side. Oops.

The pink haired mage could barely stand straight as the world in front of him seemed to spin like a ballerina on wheels. "What the hell, you did that on purpose!"

"Not my fault you're such a…"

Erza's warning rang in their ears. _I'll kill you._

They exchanged glances and began walking, hopefully in the right direction. Natsu tossed the blue sack in the air.

"I wonder what's in here…"

"I swear if that thing breaks…"

"Chill out! I got it. Anyway you need to understand that I'm capable of handling things. I don't need you trying to tell me…"

"Right. So capable. So capable that you almost got yourself killed that night…"

"No one asked you to save me!"

"Well I couldn't just let you die!"

"I would've been fine"

"How the hell would I have known that?"

"I always am!"

"Well sorry for being so damn worried!"

Silence.

"Not that I was particularly…"

"You were worried?"

"Don't let it get to your head…"

"I'm invincible you know."

Gray opened his mouth to reply but decided not to. He smiled.

"Yeah I know. "

Natsu stopped and stared at his partner, no retort? No smart ass response?

_Yeah I know?_

"Gray..."

The ice mage turned to see his friend staring at him in the most serious way he possibly could.

"Natsu are you hungry?"

"Wha…?"

"C'mon let's grab a bite. We left so late, it's already getting dark. We'll have to find a place soon…"

He walked back and grabbed the boy's wrist, pulling him towards the nearest tavern.

"Idiot don't just stand there, you don't make any sense…"

Natsu pulled his wrist out of the boy's grasp and ran in front of him towards the bar.

"Hurry up before I die slowpoke."

"What?"

Gray ran after him, exchanging insults until they barged through the tavern doors, the quiet scene before them caused them to be silent.

The large room awkwardly held a handful of tables, all except one in the corner were occupied by old men playing cards or a lonely traveler taking a swig. The two walked over the empty table and sat down, taking in the oil lamps hanging on the walls and the heavy scent of leather boots and soft, rotting wood. A curvy young maiden with a gap between her teeth waltzed over to their table carrying a tray with two large beermugs.

"On the house" She winked. They gulped.

Natsu watched her walked away.

"Nice, isn't she?"

The fire mage snapped out of his trance. He blushed a little "Ah yeah..she's alright."

Gray laughed "Who knew you were normal enough to like girls?"

Natsu banged his fist on the table "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Gray shook his head and grabbed his mug "Nothing nothing, just drink, it's _on the house"_ He mimicked the girl's seductive tone.

Natsu rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer. And then another…

And another.

And another.

The waitress picked up the six glasses and replaced them with two, fresh, and completely filled mugs. She watched the boys with interest, both were looking a bit flustered and red around the cheeks, they probably had more than they could handle. She smiled. Ah well. Just add it to the tab.

"Drink up" She winked again.

Natsu hiccupped as he reached for his fourth glass. "_Drink up"_ Gray mimicked her. "Who the hell does she think she is…" He drank messily from his cup, his vision blurring.

Natsu laughed "Don't be jealous of her. Just because she has curves and youuu don't! ha ha ha"

Gray rolled his eyes "What the hell are you talking about"

Natsu sat up as if suddenly at attention and leaned across the table, his cheeks were a light pink and his lips were wet with alcohol, making them glisten.

"You have nootthinnggg to worry about Gray Fullbuster. She's got a NOTHING on a you. I swear! See there you go with noo clothes on again! That chiseled chest, you think _she_ can beat _that_? Pfft. For all the boobs in the world…"

Natsu stopped when he caught the way gray was looking at him, wide eyed and a little more than shocked.

"What?"

"Natsu…you need to stop drinking man you're saying..some crazy shit.."

"No! Let me tell you. Gimme that glass back I wasn't finished…"

Gray stood up, clearly a little more levelheaded than his companion, and returned the mugs to the front bar. "Hey do you have somewhere we could stay for the night? Whatever price…"

The man at the bar nodded. "Ves, iz up ze stairs, melen vill show you" His strong accent was hard to place, but Gray hardly had time to think it over as the curvy maiden came towards him with a knowing smile. He picked up natsu and threw him over his shoulder.

"What the fucking hell put me down young man I won't stand for this I'm not your pet dragon!"

Gray rolled his eyes, he wasn't exactly sober either and Natsu was annoying him. "Our room"

"Follow me please"

* * *

><p>Gray dumped the dragon slayer on the bed as the girl placed towels in their bathroom.<p>

"What are you doing I don't want to sleep! I sweearr if you keep looking at her I'll eat this pillowww"

The girl chuckled as she walked towards the door.

"Anything else? I'll be right downstairs"

"Sleep with meeee!"

Gray whacked Natsu with a pillow

"No, that's all thanks" He closed the door quickly behind her and locked it.

"You're such an idiot. "

"Me? Whyyy. Tell me!Honestly you know she was just dying to sleep with mee it was in her eyes.."

"Go to sleep"

"I'll kill you!"

"Natsu, seriously. We have to deliver this tomorrow. Bright and early. Sleep."

"When since do you care huh? Come here and let me tell you something. Come"

"Natsu…"

"Come!"

Gray sighed and walked over towards the boy's bed.

"What?"

Natsu grinned mischievously and yanked the mage's belt, pulling him onto the bed on his knees.

"What the fu…"

"Listen. You don't need to be jealous of that girl." He giggled and tugged Gray's chain, pulling him close so he could whisper in his ear.

"Want to a know a secret? You're the onlyyy one I think about"

Gray pushed Natsu away from him.

"Dude you're crazy drunk, you need to stop.."

"C'monnn gray" *hiccup* "I'll tell you one thing, there were soo many times me and lucy could've you know gotten together " *hiccup* "y'know? But I couldn't…"

Silence.

Natsu looked at Gray with a sudden determination in his eyes

"Natsu this is..."

The dragon slayer peeled off his vest and scarf, letting them fall. Gray watched them drop gently to the ground.

"..going too far what the hell do you think you're…"

He sat back on the headboard and yanked gray's chain, forcing the ice mage to place his hands on either side of the boy's waist, his knees between natsu's legs. Their faces were too close. Natsu laid a finger on gray's lips and outlined them, watching them with earnest. "Silly, aren't I…"

Gray didn't know what the hell he should do anymore. All he knew was that this Natsu was slightly alluring, slightly sexy, slightly tempting, and more than slightly drunk.

_Tempting? Alluring?_

An image of Natsu moaning beneath him floated to the forefront of his mind. He wanted to smack himself.

_What..?_

A gentle breath tickled his nose, bringing him back to the boy in front of him.

Who was asleep.

And the bulge in Gray's pants said more than he wanted to admit.

He groaned as he rolled off of Natsu, hands covering his flustered face as he ignored the need to touch himself.

…_.What?_

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to put more..uh..yaoi material in this chapter, but I've found this pairing really difficult to push. They need a little bit of time before things can start to escalate...Don't worry, like all of my other fanfics, I promise many dirty things to come. But only if you promise to keep reading (and leave a review! Do you like the story so far? Any suggestions? Spill it!)<strong>

_**Peace Love and Yaoi 3**_

_**Hal**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I just got back from the Amazon in Peru! I had muchos fun lol Anyway as soon as I got back, I checked my email only to find a multitude of reviews and people subscribing to the story! I'm so glad you like it so far! I hope this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment :O**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Natsu stretched and flopped onto his side, his arm falling lightly across a warm body. He snuggled closer to the warmth and released a happy sigh.<p>

Gray turned around and inched closer, one hand rested in a nest of pink hair while the other secured itself around a slim waist. Arms and legs tangled. Sleepy breath intermingled.

More happy sighs.

And then realization.

"What the f…!"

The two slammed their heads together as they attempted to scramble away, eyes wide and chests heaving. Gray leaned against the wall, his pillow in the crook of his arm, clad only in black underwear and ankle socks. A vest-less, scarve-less, and bewildered Natsu gripped the sheets on the other side of the bed.

Speechlessness filled the room to its brim.

"…."

"…what the hell…"

"…where are your clothes…"

"…hugging me…"

"…naked…"

A mixture of awkward words and phrases swam through the dark waters of confusion as it washed away the silence.

The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Just making sure you two don't need anything. You were both pretty drunk last night."

The buck toothed maiden smiled shamelessly as she waved a piece of paper in her hand.

"Here's the check. Leave without paying and we'll shoot you to hell. See you downstairs!"

She waved cheerfully as she closed the door, ignoring the heavy air of awkwardness that pervaded the room.

Gray picked up the check and nearly died.

"50 silver coins? How many damn drinks did we have?"

Natsu grabbed the bill, happy for the distraction and the chance to get back into their usual roles.

"Nani! ? You're paying for this right?"

"WHAT? I'm not paying for all those drinks you had! "

"You drank too! Anyway, I'm broke."

"Are you kidding me!"

Gray reached over to where his pants lay and dug angrily into his pockets for cash, pulling up crumbs and fabric lining. He looked up at Natsu and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Nothing…"

Natsu smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. They were such idiots. He grabbed the receipt and crumpled it up, tossing it out the window.

The window.

The two exchanged glances before throwing on their clothes and leaping out the window, running at full speed the moment their feet hit the ground. The twisted yells of the girl and the heavy accented threats of the owner followed them down the brick path along with a couple wooden spoons and glass bottles, very few of which they were able to dodge.

Once they reached a safe distance they slowed down and collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air. Natsu snorted.

"Ha.. haha..hahahahahaah"

Gray couldn't help but join him as they laughed until they were in tears, rolling on the warm ground and clenching their sides.

"Oh man…" Gray wiped the water from his eyes "never again."

"We're so dumb. And broke."

"Ha yeah. Idiots traveling without a cent."

"You didn't even have a brass coin"

"And you? What kind of idiot goes to a tavern without cash?"

"It was your idea !"

"Don't put this on me fire breath! Maybe If you weren't so distracted thinking about Lucy all the damn time...!"

"What the hell does Lucy have to do with this! Maybe if you weren't such a dim-wit...!"

Gray pounced on the pink haired mage before he could finish his sentence, wrestling for dominance on the bumpy ground. They rolled and yelled as punches were thrown, skin was scratched, fingers were bitten, and curses spewed. The boys fought until their limbs were so tangled and bodies so intertwined that each combined breath was like a packet of wind, each heartbeat like thunder. Fire lay on top of ice. And they were melting.

Fire + Water= Steam

They panted as they looked at each other, studying each face flushed with the color of fatigue and each swollen lip parted for air. Gray couldn't help but be reminded…

The scene from last night floated in and out of his mind.

_Tempting…_

There was no thought. No pauses, no questions, no guilt. Just a taste.

He moved up slowly, watching as Natsu's face went from tired to puzzled to concerned as he pulled the boy's soft pink lip into his mouth. He massaged the lip gently before releasing it slowly, watching the pink flesh wobble away from his grasp. The dragonslayer pulled his head back sharply, his face said nothing but shock as he attempted to remove himself from the web of limbs.

But gray wouldn't let him get away.

"What the hell do you…."

Using their tangled arms to pull natsu towards him, he interrupted the boy's train of thoughts with his lips, planting a heavy kiss before prodding with his tongue. When natsu opened his mouth to protest gray slipped inside and explored the hot cavern, lapping at every inch of space, feeling the fire mage shudder slightly on top of him.

_So hot…_

Natsu could barely think as gray licked the roof of his mouth, desperately holding back the desire to moan when their tongues touched. He lost all reasoning as they battled for control- pink muscles intertwined and pushed and lapped until they were forced to come up for air. They pulled away from one another, watching the other with confusion.

And (mostly) want.

Gray could barely get a hold on his thoughts, nothing was coherent. All he knew was that he wanted more of that heat. He wanted to burn.

The click of a gun shattered the delicate moment.

"What have we here?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I would like this to be 3 chapters long but it may end up being 4. Or just a really long third chapter. Anyway I hope it was ok, I had a tough time cranking this one out! I'm working on the next chapter the minute this baby is published!<strong>

**Also, I realize that I've been showing a lot of Gray's thoughts and feelings and have neglected poor Natsu, so I'll try to switch that around in the next chapter(s). Just to let you know, in case you couldn't tell from the story so far, Gray is the seme. Sorry guys! I just can't imagine Gray ever bottoming. But don't worry, Natsu won't go down without a fight (as is his nature) )**

**Reviews please!**

_**Peace Love and Yaoi**_

_**Hal**_


End file.
